ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2021 film)
The Hunchback of Notre Dame is an American-British live-action musical historical drama film directed by Erin Cazad and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is a remake of 1996 animated film of the same name, with some elements lifted from the stage adaptation, both of which in turn were based on the 1831 French novel of the same name written by Victor Hugo. The script was written by Erin Cazad, James Lapine, and Winnie Holzmen and starred Eddie Redmayne as Quasimodo, Karen David as Esmeralda, Jensen Ackles as Captain Phoebus, and Peter Capaldi as Frollo. It was released December 10th, 2021. The film received positive reviews, with praise going to the script, the music, the costume design, and the performances of Redmayne, David, and Capaldi. It grossed over $995.9 million worldwide on a $245 million budget, making it the fourth highest-grossing film of 2020. Plot The movie opens in modern Paris with a troupe of actors in traditional gyspy garb (led by Danny Pudi) tell a group of tourists and passers-by the story of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. The story begins in 1462 as three gypsies sneak illegally into Paris but are ambushed by a squadron of soldier-like thugs working for Judge Claude Frollo (Peter Capaldi), the Minister of Justice and de facto ruler of Paris. A gypsy woman (Melissa Fumero) attempts to flee with her baby, but Frollo, thinking the woman is carrying stolen goods, catches and kills her just outside Notre Dame, intending to kill her deformed baby (Frollo says to the Archdeacon that the baby is "an unholy demon" and that he is "sending it back to hell where it belongs"), but the Archdeacon (Colm Wilkenson) appears and accuses him of murdering an innocent woman. Frollo denies that he is in the wrong saying his conscience is clear, but the Archdeacon declares he can lie to himself all he wants, but he cannot hide his crime from heaven ('the eyes of Notre Dame', the statues of the saints outside the cathedral). Fearing for his soul and to atone for his sin, Frollo reluctantly agrees to raise the deformed child in the Cathedral's bell tower as his son, naming him Quasimodo (meaning half-formed). He notes that someday the child may have use for him. The scene changes back to modern times in which a male actor steps out (Eddie Redmayne) and asks the audience “What makes a monster and what makes a man?” before strapping on a prosthetic ‘hunch’, putting on Quasimodo’s distinctive costume and painting deformities onto his face to transform into Quasimodo before the audience’s eyes and the scene changes back to the fifteenth century. ("The Bells of Notre Dame"). Twenty years later, Quasimodo (also played by Redmayne) has developed into a kind yet isolated young man with three gargoyles, Victor (Kelsey Grammer), Hugo (Jon Stewart), and Laverne (Tyne Daly), as his only company, constantly told by Frollo that he is a monster who would be rejected by the uncaring outside world ("Stay in Here"). Quasimodo reflects on his solitary life ("Out There") and decides to sneak out of the cathedral despite Frollo's warnings. Quasimodo attends the Feast of Fools, where he is crowned King of Fools ("Topsy Turvy"/"Rhythm of the Tambourine"), but immediately humiliated by the crowd when Frollo's thugs (Jason Gray, John Bolton) start a riot. Frollo, in the audience, refuses to help Quasimodo, and the crowd only stops when a kind and beautiful gypsy Esmeralda (Karen David) frees Quasimodo from his restraints and openly defies Frollo. She then throws the crown at Frollo, deeming him to be the biggest fool. The judge immediately orders her arrested, but she escapes by means of illusions, which Frollo refers to as "witchcraft." Frollo confronts Quasimodo and sends him back inside the Cathedral. Esmeralda follows Quasimodo to find him, but she herself is followed by Phoebus (Jensen Ackles), Frollo's Captain of the Guard. Phoebus, who himself does not approve of Frollo's methods, refuses to arrest her inside the Cathedral, saying that she has claimed 'Sanctuary' and thus cannot be arrested as long as she remains in Notre Dame. Frollo finally leaves when the Archdeacon intervenes, but not before warning Esmeralda that his men will capture her the moment she attempts to escape the Cathedral. After a humble prayer to God ("God Help The Outcasts"), Esmeralda finds Quasimodo in the bell tower and befriends him ("Top of the World"). As gratitude for helping him in the crowd, Quasimodo helps Esmeralda escape Notre Dame. In return, she leaves him with a map to the gypsy hideout, the Court of Miracles, should he ever choose to leave Notre Dame again. While Quasimodo realizes that he has fallen in love with Esmeralda ("Heaven's Light"), Frollo himself begins to realize his lustful feelings for Esmeralda and wishes to be free of them to escape eternal damnation ("Hellfire"). He soon learns of Esmeralda's escape and instigates a city-wide manhunt for her, which involves burning down countless houses in his path. Realizing that Frollo has lost his mind, Phoebus defies the judge by saving an innocent family, as Frollo orders him executed for treason, but is assisted in escape by Esmeralda. After being hit by an arrow, Phoebus falls into the Seine River and is left for dead by Frollo, but he is rescued by Esmeralda. Meanwhile, the gargoyles convince Quasimodo that Esmeralda finds him romantically intriguing, and they reassure him about her safety ("A Guy Like You"). Esmeralda returns with Phoebus and asks Quasimodo to hide him in the cathedral until he heals. Frollo soon returns to the Cathedral, forcing Quasimodo to hide Phoebus. Discovering that Quasimodo helped Esmeralda escape, the judge bluffs that he knows where the Court of Miracles is and that he intends to attack it at dawn with a battalion. After he leaves, Phoebus requests Quasimodo's help in finding the Court before Frollo, though reluctant he agrees to join. Using the map Esmeralda left, they find it and are almost hung by Clopin (also played by Pudi), the leader of the gypsies, for being spies, but they are saved when Esmeralda intervenes and clears up the misunderstanding ("The Court of Miracles"). Phoebus tries to get the court to retreat as Frollo plans to invade however, Frollo's army appears and captures them all, with the judge revealing that he followed Phoebus and Quasimodo. Esmeralda and Phoebus speak to each other through a hole in the wall seperating their holding cells and dream up a future when life might change for the better ("Someday"). Frollo then orders Esmeralda burned at the stake after she refuses his proposal of her becoming his mistress. Quasimodo, chained up in the bell tower, initially refuses to help under depression ("Made of Stone"), but when he sees Esmeralda in pain, he gives into his anger and rescues her, bringing her to the cathedral and yelling "Sanctuary." As Frollo grabs a sword and orders his men to attack the cathedral, Phoebus ignites a rebellion among the people of Paris who have had enough of Frollo's tyranny and a battle ensues in the street between the citizenry and Frollo's thug army. Quasimodo places Esmeralda's unconscious body on a bed and pours a cauldron of molten copper onto the streets to ensure nobody gets inside. Frollo, however, manages to break in and force his way past the Archdeacon. Quasimodo, believing Esmeralda to be dead, breaks down in tears beside her body as Frollo comes into the room to kill him with a dagger. Quasimodo, in his fury, disarms his former guardian and finally rejects all that Frollo had taught him. Esmeralda wakes up, alive, and Quasimodo grabs her and flees. The deranged judge chases them onto the balcony, where he attacks Quasimodo and Esmeralda with his sword. The battle ends with Frollo maniacally quoting the Bible and him and Quasimodo both falling from the balcony. After Frollo falls to his death, Quasimodo also falls but is caught by Phoebus on a lower floor, and the three friends reunite. As the citizens celebrate their victory over Frollo, Quasimodo reluctantly emerges from the Cathedral to face the populace again, only this time, he is hailed as a hero and is finally accepted into society ("The Bells of Notre Dame ("Finale Ultimo")"). Alternate Ending When Quasimodo rushes to Esmeralda's bedside during the battle, she thanks Quasimodo for being a good friend before dying of smoke inhalation ("Top of the World (Reprise"). Frollo comes in and asks Quasimodo if she is dead, which he broken-heartedly confirms. Relieved, Frollo tells Quasimodo that they are finally free of her poison. Spurred on by the ghost of his mother and his own anger, Quasimodo throws Frollo to his death. Devastated, Quasimodo realizes that everyone he's ever loved is now dead. Phoebus arrives and discovers that Esmeralda has perished; he tries to carry her away but is unable to due to his injuries. Quasimodo then begins to carry Esmeralda's body away. At this point, the acting troupe in modern times paint their faces and twist themselves, revealing that even the figures Quasimodo admired were themselves 'deformed' and flawed too. The actor playing Quasimodo tells the audience that years later, two skeletons were discovered in the crypts of Notre Dame - one with a crooked spinal column and the other, in the former's arms, with a woven band (Esmeralda's) around its neck - and that when it was attempted to detach the two the former crumbled to dust. The actor then proceeds to remove his costume as well as the facial paint and hunch prosthetic signifying Quasimodo’s deformities. The entire troupe, now all with deformities painted on their faces - except for Quasimodo’s actor, whose face is the only one clean - returns and addresses the audience one final time with the question asked at the beginning of the film, "What makes a monster, and what makes a man?" ("The Bells of Notre-Dame (Finale Ultimo)") Characters *Eddie Redmayne as Quasimodo **Uncredited infant as infant Quasimodo *Karen David as Esmeralda *Jensen Ackles as Captain Phoebus *Peter Capaldi as Judge Claude Frollo *Danny Pudi as Clopin *Kelsey Grammer as Victor *Jon Stewart as Hugo *Tyne Daly as Laverne *Colm Wilkenson as the Archdeacon *Jason Gray as Brutish Guard *John Bolton as Oafish Guard *Tom Hulce as The Old Heretic *Melissa Fumero as Quasimodo's Mother Production Development Development of the film began in November 2018. By February 2019, Erin Cazad was signed to direct the film and co-write the script with James Lapine (who wrote the German stage adaptation's libretto). Later in May 2019, Winnie Holzmen was hired to join the team. Casting Eddie Redmayne was announced as the lead role of Quasimodo in August 2019. Two months later, actors Peter Capaldi and Karen David were revealed to be in talks to play Frollo and Esmeralda respectively in the film. Jon Stewart was confirmed to play Hugo the gargoyle in the film. Jensen Ackles, Danny Pudi, Kelsey Grammer, Tyne Daly, Colm Wilkenson, Jason Gray, John Bolton, and Melissa Fumero also joined the film cast in December of 2019. Tom Hulce, who voiced Quasimodo in the animated film, was confirmed to have a cameo in the film a week later. Filming Filming began in Elstree Studios on February 17th, 2020 and ended on July 17th, 2020. Six days later, it was announced that the film had officially wrapped up production. Eddie Redmayne had to wear heavy prosthetics during filming and had to eat through a straw in between takes. Music The soundtrack was released by Walt Disney Records on December 3rd, 2021. #Overture - Alan Menken #The Bells of Notre Dame - Danny Pudi, Colm Wilkenson, Peter Capaldi, Eddie Redmayne, Ensemble #Stay in Here - Peter Capaldi, Eddie Redmayne #Out There - Eddie Redmayne #Topsy Turvy (Part One) - Danny Pudi, Ensemble #Rhythm of the Tambourine - Karen David, Danny Pudi, Jensen Ackles, Peter Capaldi, Eddie Redmayne, Ensemble #Topsy Turvy (Part Two) - Danny Pudi, Ensemble #God Help The Outcasts - Karen David, Ensemble #Top of the World - Karen David, Eddie Redmayne, Kelsey Grammar, Jon Stewart, Tyne Daly #Heaven's Light - Eddie Redmayne #Hellfire - Peter Capaldi #A Guy Like You - Jon Stewart, Tyne Daly, Kelsey Grammar #The Court of Miracles - Danny Pudi, Ensemble #Someday - Karen David, Jensen Ackles #Made of Stone - Eddie Redmayne, Tyne Daly, Kelsey Grammar, Jon Stewart #The Bells of Notre Dame (Finale Ultimo) - Danny Pudi, Ensemble #God Help The Outcasts (Alternate Duet Version) - Karen David, Eddie Redmayne, Ensemble #Top of the World (Reprise from Alternate Ending) - Karen David, Eddie Redmayne #The Bells of Notre Dame (Finale Ultimo from Alternate Ending) - Danny Pudi, Eddie Redmayne, Karen David, Peter Capaldi, Jensen Ackles, Melissa Fumero, Ensemble #Someday (Pop Version) - John Legend, Adele #God Help The Outcasts (Pop Version) - Sara Bareilles #God Help The Outcasts (Piano Version) - Billie Piper Reception The film has received generally positive reviews, with critics mostly praising the faithfulness to the animated film and elements of the stage adaptation, performances (with Redmayne, Capaldi, and David being singled out for praise), visuals, settings, costume design and songs. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film as an approval rating of 97%. The site's critical consensus reads, "From the award-worthy performances by Redmayne, David, and Capaldi, to soaring songs, intricate costume and production design, and a more than solid script, The Hunchback of Notre Dame keeps the nostalgia of the animated film, the dark, Gothic themes of Hugo's novel, and a few songs from the stage version." Accolades The Hunchback of Notre Dame received Academy Award nominations for Best Director (Erin Cazad), Best Actor (Eddie Redmayne), Best Actress (Karen David), Best Costume Design (Linda Cho), Best Production Design (Stuart Wurtzel), and Best Cinematography (Bruno Delbonnel). It won Best Director, Best Actor, Best Actress, and Best Cinematography. Transcripts Main article: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2021 film)/Trailer Transcripts Trivia *The Blu-Ray release includes a deleted, alternate version of "God Help The Outcasts" that includes a few brief lines for Quasimodo, similiar to the original German stage version. *Eddie Redmayne was said to be Erin Cazad's first choice for the role of Quasimodo. *Karen David previously worked with Alan Menken on the musical-comedy series, Galavant, of which Erin Cazad is a fan of. *Erin Cazad was also part of the film's chorus. *Working with Peter Capaldi was a highlight for Cazad, who was a fan of a television show he had worked on, Doctor Who. His successor, Jodie Whittaker, and his predescessors, David Tennant and Matt Smith, would attend the red carpet premiere in Paris, France. *Eddie Redmayne worked closely with Michael Arden, who originated the role of Quasimodo in the English stage version, before filming began. *The original German production cast would dub their voices for the German dub, including Drew Sarich (Quasimodo) and Judy Weiss (Esmeralda). *Redmayne's daughter was reportedly frightened by his prosthetics and cried for about two hours. Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Musicals Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on musicals Category:Live-action remakes Category:Live-action disney films Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame